


【白石藏之介乙女向】初遇

by ScarLynn



Series: 网球王子乙女向 [1]
Category: (加油!) 网球王子 | (Go for it!) Prince of Tennis (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarLynn/pseuds/ScarLynn
Summary: *大概就是个初次见面的故事*原创女主：沐夏染*慎入！*人物属于许斐刚，OOC属于我
Series: 网球王子乙女向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678504





	【白石藏之介乙女向】初遇

|四月初是大阪四天宝寺新生入学的时候。

|开学日上同往常一样，四天宝寺还是贯彻搞笑的风格。不论是学校的哪位成员，都是搞笑的能家。

|这是一个普通的不能再普通的傍晚。

|夕日殷红，火红的晚霞，一切美丽如画，是那样不可思议。

|沐夏染与她的小伙伴并排走在回家的路上，有说有笑。

|在住宅区的十字路口上，她们道了别。

|在于朋友分开不久，沐夏染就走到了家门口。

|这时她突然停了下来。

|“为什么一直要跟着我？”沐夏染发问，随即转身，一个有着丁子茶色短发的少年的身影进入了她的视野。

|少年被沐夏染突然的话语惊到了一下，停下一直前进的步伐。

|少年不着痕迹的皱了皱眉，继续迈步向前，走到沐夏家前面的一栋房子前停下。

|沐夏染又转过身子面对少年。

|“你是最近新搬过来的吧，我是你们家的邻居。”丁子茶色短发的少年开口讲话。

|“诶。”沐夏染意识到自己误会了少年，心里感到尴尬，“抱歉……我误会你了。我叫沐夏染，请问你叫什么名字？”

|丁子茶色短发的少年显得有点不知所措，似乎是在内心几番挣扎之后再做出了回答：

|“白石。白石藏之介。”

2016.1.31

**Author's Note:**

> 店铺点文归档！


End file.
